fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Severa
Luna and Subaki I'm sure it'll be a spoiler, but how could Nohr's Luna marry Hoshido's Subaki like seen here? Will it be possible in the DLC? Nero 14:17, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Third route. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, there's a battle on the field. 14:35, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks. Nero 16:12, June 30, 2015 (UTC) =Moved from Talk:Luna (Fates)= Resemblance to Severa I wonder why Yusuke Kozaki made here design so similar to Severa. I'm sure he has a reason why, but if he designed Luna to look like Severa jut for the sake of it, then that's just lazy. JolteonUltra (talk) 20:59, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Maybe she's a descendant (or ancestor) of Severa? Anyway Severa's one of my favorite characters from Awakening so I'm not complaining. Brainwasher5 (talk) 01:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) That's what I'm thinking. I heard that there will be nods to Awakening in If, but I also heard that If doesn't take place in the same world as the other games. JolteonUltra (talk) 01:09, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Just wanted to know why a one of the trivias is talking about Severa rather than Luna. Awakening merge Now that the game is out, and it's pretty much confirmed that Luna (along with her compatriots Odin and Lazward) are indeed their counterparts from Awakening, I suggest it's merge time. We don't have separate pages for aliases or assumed identities (IE, we don't have separate pages for Camus, Zeke, or Sirius) after all.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:17, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see why not. Though we should make a separate page for their battle quotes since adding their Fates quotes are gonna double that section.—Nauibotics (talk) 19:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I can see subpages for battle/relationship tile/etc quotes being more efficient, espcially since we got folks who are in multiple games now.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:33, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Luna's identity So I didn't know if it was okay to just go in and change the page without saying anything so I'm just going to put down what I know here. Severa's page says that she reveals her true identity when MC reaches S-support, during her confession. This is incorrect. Severa's actual confession scene and animation afterwards do not mention this in anyway except some abstract statements similar to those in Camilla's support. The actual reveal is during her "My Room" interactions. Upon reaching 1 Full heart small hearts) requires at least A(?) support she reveals to MC that her name is actually Severa. Don't know if this was changed in some update or the person didn't actually play the game but yeah. Traea (talk) 11:02, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Timelines Is it possible that Severa, Owain and Inigo as they appear in fates are the main timeline versions? The main reason I'm wondering about this is because they can get married, and take their spouses back to their original world. if they are the bad future incarnations that would mean their solo endings are canon. Lady Satsuki (talk) 15:56, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The Invisble Hisotry DLC goes into detail about their arival in the Fates universe. Before they leave, as payment for their help Anankos creates graves for the dead and their parents spritis thank them. So they're either from an alternate universe like the Future Past or Awakening really ends on a more meloncholic note. It's most likely the former. 17:27, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :The Severa, Owain, and Inigo are not necessarily the versions from your playthrough of Awakening. It is semi-implied that they are, but ultimately, it is up to the player to decide what version of them they are.—Nauibotics (talk) 20:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Can Gaius not pass down Myrmidon to Severa? Because he can pass down Myrmidon to Cynthia just fine. So is that an error or what? Scorching Emblem (talk) 23:41, September 24, 2016 (UTC) According it Serenes Forest, he can pass it down to her. I think that someone forgot to list it on her wiki page. ~ Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 23:43, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Severa's/Selena's canonical father In the game Fire Emblem Fates, during the DLC Before Awakening, when Selena is selected as a unit, she has a conversation with Chrom. In in she says, "... I hope you like my present for you, Mom. Enjoy your time together with Lord Chrom. You'll forgive me for this, right, Daddy? Don't worry---no matter what happens, I know she'll choose you in the end," after Chrom has left to continue the battle. I believe that this is definitive proof of Severa's canonical father. :There is no such thing as a canonical father for all of the Fire Emblem Awakening children aside from Lucina and Female Morgan who has Chrom and the Male Avatar as their father respectively always. In the reverse for them, they do not have a canonical mother. Regardless of fan opinion, there is no canon non-determinate parent for Awakening's children as well as Fates for that matter. Genealogy of the Holy War is the only game in which there are canonical parings in the first generation.—Nauibotics (talk) 19:06, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :How is that difinitive proof of Severa's father anyway? All that proves is that she has a father. It'd be a horse of a diffrent color if she actually name dropped someone. 21:27, February 2, 2017 (UTC)